


【Ai游】恶作剧

by uansuy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uansuy/pseuds/uansuy
Summary: 万圣节前夕，游作在网络中误触到一份奇怪的病毒程序。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 7





	【Ai游】恶作剧

尊扶了一下眼镜，手放回到桌子上时还有些发抖，以至于差点把冒着热气的咖啡给打翻。他张开口却发现自己连舌头都捋不直，尝试着平复下心情后，看着坐在对面的游作，半天才结结巴巴地用零碎的单词拼出一句话。

“这是怎么回事？”

游作面无表情地回视着他：“就是你看到的这样。”

“我……看到的……”尊把眼镜摘下来，捏了捏鼻梁，半晌才再次开口，“你这样多长时间了？”

“从昨晚一直到现在。”游作简略地概括道，随即又觉得自己该解释得更清楚些才行，“最近有人在网上搜集Playmaker的信息，我有些在意就进入Link vrains调查，追查过程中误触到一个陷阱程序，想着下线检修，登出后现实中就变成了这副模样。”

尊低头看向不灵梦，红色的伊格尼斯也只是耸了下肩。

“话说你打算笑到什么时候？”

缩在旁边的SOLtiS闻言坐直身体，但肩膀还在止不住地抖动，AI不同于人类，能够像控制手指一样控制感情，倘若他真的不想笑的话，不存在憋不住的情况，除非这家伙压根没想去控制。

游作皱起眉头：“Ai。”

冷冽的声音让伊格尼斯意识到男孩正处于爆发的边缘，他收起那副欠揍的笑脸，托着下巴，饶有趣味地打量着自家搭档：“没办法，谁让我家的小游作这么可爱。”

Ai故意在“可爱”的字眼上加重读音，不出所料地看到男孩眉宇间的褶皱加深了几分。

游作和平日里没什么区别，态度依旧冷淡，除了头上多出了一对猫耳，颜色是和他发色相近的深蓝，几乎要融入进头发里。

因为看上去毫无违和感，尊第一眼甚至没能察觉到有哪里不对劲。

“你有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

游作摇了摇头：“只是感觉有些奇怪。”

“毕竟身体上多了点东西……话说，那真的不是什么……单纯的装饰吗？”

“不是哦～”Ai很自然地伸出手去揉男孩头上的猫耳，完全无视周边骤降的温度，“很软的，尊你要不要试试？”

“不，不了。”

我还不想死。

唯一还在认真思考的不灵梦抱起手臂沉略道：“能够影响到现实生活的技术，如果不是伊格尼斯的话，也只有那帮家伙了吧？”

“你是说汉诺骑士？”尊眉头挑起一抹戾气，他到Den市后就没再打过架，一来和之前在乡下不同，几乎没什么人会招惹他，二来他也想要个新的开始。但如果这件事真和汉诺骑士有关，他一点都不介意破个先例，尤其对手是那家伙的话。

“这件事应该和了见没关系，”游作的手指抵在温热的马克杯上，咖啡里徐徐升起白色的雾气，“我已经有段时间没有收到关于他的消息了。”

“而且，”不灵梦补充道，“他们也不是会特地做这种恶作剧的人。”

尊的火气消了大半：“说的也是……”

“Ai，你没找到原因吗？”不灵梦决定先问问好友的意见。

一直在玩猫耳的伊格尼斯，闻言两手一摊，表示自己也没有任何头绪，又回头继续扒男孩的猫耳去了。游作支撑住下巴，一动不动地盯着马克杯想事情，完全无视掉旁边捣乱的家伙。

不灵梦怀疑Ai从昨晚开始就在各种作死，以至于游作已经习惯到懒得理他。

“反正也没害处，”Ai摩挲着猫耳，外侧的皮毛几乎和男孩的头发一样柔软，尖端还留有一小撮细细的绒毛，在碰到敏感地带时，游作会冷着眼把猫耳从他手下拿开，又不再理他，伊格尼斯坏心眼地笑道，“这样的游作看着也没那么吓人了。”

“但也不能一直这样，”眼看游作的脸又沉下来，不灵梦认为他有必要拯救一下神经大条的好友，至少保证他今晚还能进家门，“没办法直接清除吗？”

“可以是可以，就是这个程序比较复杂，需要多花点时间破解，而且游作暂时也没这个打算。”

“怎么回事？”

Ai耸了下肩。

“陷阱程序或许和那个搜集Playmaker账号信息的人有关。”

游作的说法很简略，不灵梦倒是听懂了。

“你想借助这个程序追查回去？”

“嗯。”

“但是这样不是很危险吗？如果对方是为了在现实中找到你才制作出那种程序，那你这副模样不是很容易被人看到吗？”

不灵梦的话让尊察觉到周围有几道异样的目光，从刚才就一直在看他们这边，他顺着其中一道视线狠狠地瞪过去，却发现是几个漂亮的女高中生，不由得一愣，女孩们也在他愣神的空档纷纷逃走。

“那应该是过来看游作的女高中生吧？”Ai懒洋洋地靠在桌子上，揶揄地看了游作一眼，“毕竟猫耳很可爱。”

“你给我闭嘴。”

“诶～～小游作是在害羞吗？”

游作没理他，自知无趣的Ai乖乖地闭上嘴，扭头假装在看远处的风景。

尊尴尬地收回目光，坐回位置上叹了口气：“……她们不觉得奇怪吗？有人长出猫耳什么的。”虽然是很合适没错——他觉得这句话还是不要告诉游作比较好。

“明天是万圣节，大概是被当成装饰了。商店门口不是经常会有吗？带着猫耳发放气球的店员。”游作不怎么在意道，看来这对猫耳并没有给他造成太大的困扰，“我找你们来主要是提醒你们注意安全，如果有人在找我的话，也可能会找上你们。”

“当然……”尊倒是更担心他一些，“草薙哥呢？”

“带他弟弟去医院检查，为了不让他担心，我就没告诉他，”游作指了指头上多出来的猫耳，“只是看店的话有些麻烦，这个太引人注目了。”

尊想了想提议道：“不如我来帮忙看店，你和Ai今天就先回去吧？”见游作准备拒绝，尊连忙打断了他，“平日里受了草薙哥不少的照顾，帮帮忙也是应该的。”

“我也会来帮忙。”不灵梦指了指尊，“这家伙也许还不够靠谱，但有我在肯定不会出问题。”

“不够靠谱是多余的。”

游作还想再说点什么，感到头上一沉，黑色的兜帽挡住了视线，猫耳也和头发一起被软塌塌地压在帽子底下，他抬起绿色的眼睛，正好迎上Ai展露出一个温柔的微笑。

“先回去吧。”

  


除了猫耳之外，游作身后还多出了一条尾巴，或许是颜色很像腰带的缘故，一路上并没有引起太多人的注意，但如果知道这是条尾巴的话，就能注意到它和死气沉沉的腰带相比还是有点区别的。

Ai还知道更多的事情，比如碰到这条尾巴时游作会有怎样的反应，以及为了知道这种事他所付出的惨重代价。

“也许保持这副模样到万圣节结束也不错。”

“你之前还反对我出门。”

“就像不灵梦说的那样，对方设定了能让你长出猫耳和尾巴的程序，就很可能借助这点在现实中找到你，我当然要反对。”

“可你看上去一点都不担心，至少不担心对方找上门来。”

“现实中找过来的人，该多担心担心自己的性命。”

游作的脚下一滞，又继续保持着原先的速度往前走，几乎看不出任何停顿的迹象，他猜Ai肯定注意到这点，因为在他看过去的时候，伊格尼斯的脸上挂着温和的笑容，仿佛刚才冰冷的语调出自另一人之口。

“也许只是个恶作剧。”游作淡淡地说道。

“那这个玩笑未免太恶趣味了些，需要好好惩罚一下才行。”Ai眨了眨眼。

游作叹了口气：“我不想让你为了我去伤害人类。”

“我也不想你为了我去以身犯险。”Ai侧身挡在他面前，“别以为我不知道你在想什么，调查Playmaker的人大多是冲着伊格尼斯来的，所以你才会回到Link vrains中去，甚至不惜拿自己当诱饵。”

“我有把握能……”

游作话还没说完，就被逼到墙边，随后感到兜帽被脱了下来，他担心被人看到，下意识想要伸手戴回去，手腕在途中被人截住，SOLtiS的力量很大，几乎没有挣扎的余地。

这个时间段路上的行人很少，他们走的小道甚至看不到其他的人影。

“Ai？”

“在网络世界里，你是无所不能的Playmaker，但在现实中也只是个普通的高中生，有可能的话我还是希望你能记清楚这点……”

高中生的神色依旧没有变化，Ai无奈地叹了口气，就算外貌有改变，内里还是老样子吗？稍微像猫一样黏人一点也好啊。

Ai抬手揉了揉男孩的头发，以及混在里面的猫耳，他似乎开始理解为什么人类会喜欢在小型猫科生物身上花费那么多时间了。游作盯着远处的街道，完全不在意他的动手动脚……也许是习惯了，起码没有昨晚那么抗拒。

这种放任自己胡来的态度，让Ai徒然升起一股捉弄的冲动，他俯下身，轻轻地咬住猫耳的边沿。酥麻的电流感瞬间窜过全身，游作一怔，身体不由自主地向后缩，脊背抵在墙壁上，被咬的猫耳后知后觉地抖了抖，绿色的眼睛警惕地盯着伊格尼斯，带着一丝迷惑。

“Ai，你……”

“Tick or Treat，只是个恶作剧而已～”

Ai轻佻的语气并没能让游作的表情产生更多变化，但男孩多出来的尾巴却是诚实地出卖了他，细长而又柔韧的尾巴虚贴在大腿一侧，尖端微微地往回勾起。

“说起来，AI是没办法吃糖的呢～”

在游作发呆的空隙中，Ai已经松开了手，他似乎是在感叹自己无法体会人类在品尝糖果时的愉悦感，但语气间并没有显得多么羡慕，只是有些惋惜。

“这可真是遗憾。”

游作没回话，姑且不论他的演技和往常一样又假又烂，Link vrains中能够获得和现实中相同的体感，所以在这种事上安慰他也只不过是庸人自扰，更何况，AI未必会觉得那些感受是不可或缺的体验。伊格尼斯之所以表现得这么委屈，是想以此诱发他的同情心，一个为了获取安慰的小花招而已。

如果游作直白地说出结论，那么Ai一定会气鼓鼓地抱怨他没人性，他可不想陪着这家伙在大街上胡闹。

手机在这时收到了一条新信息，游作刚取出来就被Ai拿走了，他看了一眼便还给游作，转身朝回家的方向走去：“运气不错，你的陷阱抓到那只老鼠了。”

游作跟在他身后：“也可能是有其他人误入。”

“回去看看就知道了。”

陷阱位于Link vrains边境的荒野地带，数据风暴比中心城市的要强烈，游客也相对要少很多，如果不是为了追查线索，游作也不至于跑到这么偏僻的地方。Ai在正前方带路，依靠他的能力能够避开无关人群，这也让游作松了口气，否则被人看到Playmaker现在的模样，怕不会误以为是什么新的潮流装饰。

Playmaker的猫耳跟现实一样，是和虚拟形象的头发相同的颜色，这很奇怪。

游作还在脑中整理思绪，Ai已经先一步落地，在他眼中Link vrains是无数条有序规则组合而成的数据流，如果有人在附近的话，他能以最快的速度发现对方，所以他也在第一时间找到了那只被游作的陷阱抓到的老鼠。

“啊啊，真是个够丑的陷阱，如果是本大爷来做的话，能做的更华丽些。”

荒野上的风尘很大，人眼勉强能看清十米开外的地方，游作大致记得陷阱的坐标，但真用肉眼寻找时，还是费了点力气。陷阱是一个直径三米左右的大坑，边缘是制造简略的光滑平面，不知道的人一眼看过去只有大片光秃秃的沙地，用来伪装的涂层和周边环境完美地融为一体，普通人很难分辨出来。

游作在他身边平稳落地，闻言挑了挑眉，把陷阱做得更华丽是搞哪样，难道还要让被抓的人住在里面吗？

陷阱的伪装层足够以假乱真，但还是很容易就被Ai找到了，他蹲下身，用手指在地面上敲了两下，虚拟的光弧从指尖扩散开来，沙地在这瞬间变成没有数据支撑的透明层，随即又恢复原样，重新掩盖住深不见底的坑，简单粗略却足够实用，是游作的风格。

这次Ai用手按在虚拟层上，防止它变回不透明的状态，然后从洞口向下望去，没看到人，但能听到些微小的声音在坑里回响：“你到底挖了多深？”

游作用手挡在眼睛上，风暴有些大：“能制作出这种程序的人，当心些总没错。”

Ai耸了耸肩，伸手把他拉进怀里：“我抱着你跳下去，或者你在这里等我下去把那人解决掉，你选一个。”

“解决掉？”

“字面意思。”

游作叹了口气，决定跟Ai一起下去，他原本还准备了绳子，现在看来是用不上了。

黑木像根蔫茄子似的躺在地上，他从掉下来已经过去了有一个小时，尝试联系了Sol公司的人，半天都没有回复，也不知道是边界地带的信号不好，还是什么其他缘故，登出也没法登出。现实生活中他都是一个人住，如果一直没人发现自己的话，他恐怕是要死在这里了。  
“到底是哪个混蛋在这种地方挖坑，要让我找到他我绝对要……”  
黑木的话被巨响打断，一道黑影从上方坠落下来，沉重地砸在地面上，掀起的尘埃几乎要把他埋进地里。他保持着嘴巴大张的模样，呆呆地看着烟尘中的黑影，紧张地吞了口口水。  
他不认识这个男人，但他认识男人怀里抱着的人。  
Playmaker，拯救了Link vrains的英雄，每个人的崇拜名单上都会有他的位置，他失踪了将近三个月，没人知道他失踪的原因，也没人知道他去了哪里，没想到自己会在这种情况下遇见他，真是意料之外的惊喜。  
黑木努力把上翘的嘴角往下压，他想让自己在Playmaker面前表现得更高冷些，只是结果不尽人意，看上去像是嘴角抽风。  
  
Playmaker从男人身上下来，看到他后不禁挑了挑眉：“企鹅？”  
“虚拟形象。”  
旁边的男人随意地扫了他一眼，简明扼要地抛出结论。黑木注意到男人的手还搭在Playmaker的腰上，眼角跟着抽了抽。  
“你觉得他是设置了这个程序的人吗？”  
Playmaker朝头上指了指，似乎是在询问男人的意见，黑木这才发现Playmaker的身上多了对猫耳，以及身后多出了条光缆一样的尾巴。  
有点小可爱……黑木搓了搓两只黑色的鳍状肢，不由得庆幸自己选了个动物的虚拟形象，他猜他的真实反应一定会吓到Playmaker。  
黑木按捺住过于膨胀的心思，准备向Playmaker好好做一番自我介绍，抬头却发现黑头发的男人正一动不动地盯着自己，金色的竖瞳在阴暗的环境下散发着幽深的光，像是某种盯着猎物的大型食肉动物。男人看着他，突然笑了起来，黑木莫名感到一阵毛骨悚然。  
“你直接问他不就知道了吗？”  
Playmaker皱了皱眉，这才开口和黑木说了第一句话：“你在调查我吗？”  
“诶……”都不好奇我是谁的吗？黑木不禁有些受挫，但还是如实回答，“是……因为你突然从Link vrains里失踪，我很在意你的去向……”Playmaker的眉头皱得更深了，黑木连忙解释道，“我不是可疑人士，很多对你好奇的人都在调查你的身份，我调查的比较深入而已。”  
“就这样？”  
黑木使劲地点了点头。  
Ai若有所思：“也就是说，你是跟踪狂？”  
企鹅慌忙地摆了摆两只鳍状肢：“不不不，我只是非常崇拜Playmaker而已，怎么能说是跟踪狂呢……”  
游作无奈：“也有这种类型的人呢。”  
“啊啊～～”看样子在这方面吃过不少苦头，Ai有点幸灾乐祸，“Playmaker也真是辛苦呢～”  
“闭嘴。”  
“这可是非常真挚的感情，请别把我和那些跟踪狂相提并论！”  
Ai闻言觉得好笑：“你没给他造成困扰就不错了，还真挚的感情？自我感动也该有点限度吧？”  
黑木脸色一阵青一阵白，多亏虚拟形象才没被看出来。  
“话说你是谁啊？！”黑木知道Playmaker身边有不少人，但这种家伙还是第一次见，一上来就和Playmaker唧唧我我的，“怎么可以和Playmaker这么亲热？”  
“啊？亲热的理由什么的……”被一只矮自己半个身子的企鹅愤愤不平地指着鼻子的感觉还挺古怪，Ai挠了挠头，余光偷偷瞟了游作一眼，“我是他男朋友。”  
“哈？”  
这声质疑是游作的，因为黑木已经傻了。  
“按你们人类的关系不就该这么说吗？”  
“我没认同过这种说法。”  
Ai用手指了指自己，浑身上下透露出一股委屈：“那我现在算什么？”  
游作假装没看到他那可怜巴巴的表情：“算人质。”  
“诶～这么久地位都没提升的吗？”  
  
游作没理他，那只企鹅正惊讶地张着嘴，呆头呆脑的，看着有点蠢，就算他的做法再让人恼火，游作也发作不起来。  
“这个，你不打算解释一下吗？”游作指了指头上的猫耳，“你设定的程序，既然已经看到效果了，就快点给我取消掉。”  
“诶？猫耳？不不，我设定的可是根据汉诺骑士的病毒改造后的程序，不是这种低级的小程……”黑木发现自己说漏嘴，连忙把黑色的鱼鳍塞进嘴里。  
“汉诺骑士的病毒？”游作皱起眉头。  
“原来如此，这家伙真名是黑木，中学时期对编程感兴趣，学过一点皮毛，后来因为崇拜Revolver就加入了汉诺骑士……后来的事你也知道了，汉诺塔事件后，Revolver就解散了汉诺骑士底下的杂兵。”  
黑木叼着自己的手，冒出一身冷汗，他自认黑客技术还算优秀，不可能那么容易就被人翻出来老底才对，可这个笑眯眯的家伙怎么连他中学时期的事都知道？  
“报复行为？”  
如果他崇拜的是Revolver，那么用汉诺病毒报复的行为就说得通了。  
“不，他说崇拜你似乎是真心话。黑木现在是中央病院的主治医师，汉诺病毒会让现实中的Playmaker昏迷，如果在这个时间点被送到医院，你现实中的身份就会暴露，他也可以利用职务之便做他想做的事。”Ai盯着黑木，露出一个毫无温度的笑容，“这可是比跟踪狂更加恶劣的行为呢～”  
黑木感到身上的毛都炸了起来，他安慰自己Link vrains里不允许暴力行为，所以这个男人也没办法对他做什么。  
“怎么办？”Ai瞥了黑木一眼，“是把他交给财前？还是Revolver？Revolver先生一定很乐意处理这种以前在他手底下干活的垃圾吧？”  
黑木疯狂摇着头，他宁可饿死在这种地方也不愿意去见Revolver。  
“联系财前。”  
游作把两人的暗示一并无视，转身正准备离开，Ai抓住了他的胳膊。  
“你是觉得他的目标不是我，就无所谓了吗？”  
游作没有否认：“回去了，别在这种家伙身上浪费时间。”  
“这种家伙是……”  
黑木不禁傻了眼，他听说过Playmaker性情冷淡，可自己为了得到他做了这么多事情，他就这点反应？不能就这么让他回去，至少不能让他安然无恙地回去，精心筹划了这么久，怎么可以全都白费？  
以防万一身上还带了病毒的备份，比原版的效果更加强烈，之前的程序为了不伤害他还特地做了削弱，结果变成莫名其妙的猫耳，这次肯定不会失手。  
  
  
游作从暗室出来后便冲向电脑，决斗盘放在桌子上，从抽屉里取出数据线，接了好几次才连上接口——他已经有很长一段时间没有用过有线连接的方法，手也抖得很厉害。  
电脑屏幕上弹出黑色的界面，上面翻滚的程序语言和人类惯用的程序语言不同，更加的复杂，也更加难以理解，游作没办法解读全部数据，但想找出异常的程序还是比较容易，尤其汉诺病毒是人类编写的程序，比Lighting用伊格尼斯算法编写的程序更加显眼。  
他没想过黑木会在那种情况下发难，更没想到Ai会直接替他挡下病毒。  
伊格尼斯的数据他看过很多次，但没有一次让他感到如此烦躁，他记得那个病毒的基础代码，就算被改写过，理应很容易找才对，可他连病毒的影子都没看到，像是沉入了无边无际的数据海中。游作不能放任那种病毒留在数据海里……留在那家伙的数据海里。  
“啊啊～又在看人家的里面啊～”  
轻佻的声音在耳边响起，游作不由得一愣，抬头看见黑发的SOLtiS正站在身边，一脸好奇地打量着屏幕上的数据，他扭头看向游作，笑得很坏心眼。  
“小游作真是好色呢～”  
游作压下惊讶的心情，没理会他的调侃：“你没事吗？”  
“真不知道你在担心什么，你见过哪台电脑同样的病毒会中两次吗？”Ai拉起男孩冰凉的手，轻轻握住，“俗话怎么说来着，圣斗士不会被同样的招式打败两次，所以同样的病毒AI也不会中两次～”  
“但你刚才……”  
“再怎么说也是病毒，还是那群家伙制造的病毒的改良版……”Ai干巴巴地笑了两声，“有点不良反应很正常。”  
游作没再多说，脸上的表情没有变化，但Ai注意到那条多出来的尾巴在小幅度地左右摇晃，看样子心情不错。  
“话说，我来帮你把那个清除掉吧？”Ai笑了笑，“我果然还是会吃醋。”  
“吃醋？”  
Ai捏了捏他的指节：“这样的小游作属于我一个人就好，让别人看到还是会觉得不爽。”  
右侧的猫耳抖了抖，游作眨了下眼：“这果然是你做的吗？”  
“算是，因为你执意要一个人去，我就在你身上设置了这种异常程序，在你遇到病毒之前起了效果，让你误以为是中了别人的陷阱，提前返回。”  
难怪猫耳的颜色会根据他的发色改变。  
“但……为什么猫耳？”  
“今晚是万圣夜，所以是恶作剧～”  
“不要因为不能吃糖就直接选择恶作剧。”  
Ai歪了歪头，一脸坏笑：“很适合你。”  
游作垂下眼，没再去看他。  
  
“总觉得……就这么解除程序会很可惜。”  
Ai抬头看着天花板，他可是花费不少时间才做好这个程序。但明天是万圣节，草薙那边会变得很忙，到时候游作肯定要去帮忙。他可不想再让更多的人看到游作的这副模样。  
伊格尼斯难得思考这么长时间，空荡荡的旧房间一时间变得悄无声息，莫名地生出一股落寞感。游作安静地看着Ai，一直垂在身后的尾巴轻轻地晃了晃。  
“算了，先解除再说。”  
说起来，本来以为游作知道这是他干的好事，肯定会把他关起来，结果游作什么都没说，差点让Ai产生了男孩性格变好的错觉。  
游作扯了扯他的衣角：“Ai。”  
“什么？”  
“万圣夜还没结束。”  
“啊？我当然知道万圣夜还没过……”  
Ai感到胳膊上被拉了一下，身体顺从着这份力道的指引往下滑，落在柔软的床铺上，他的眼前晃过一抹单薄的深蓝，腿上多出一份重量，不重，非常轻，动作和体态都像极了一只真正的猫。  
他被人抓住了领子，半是被迫地抬起头，映入眼帘的绿眸轻轻地眨了一下，看上去有些茫然，让人怀疑他是否真的清楚自己在做些什么。  
他一直都很清楚自己在做什么，Ai默默地想道。  
游作试探性地碰了碰伊格尼斯的唇，然后循序渐进地加深了这个吻。这并不是他的初次接吻，但动作依旧很青涩，也许该说他的吻技很糟——游作在其他事上都表现得很聪明，唯独在这种事上的表现得很差，他几乎是无意识地把杀伐决断的作风带进情事里，以至于每次做爱都像是在击溃对手，这无疑很败坏气氛。  
Ai轻轻地安抚着高中生的后颈，另一只手搂着他的腰，耐心等待拥在怀中的身体完全放松下来，然后才慢慢地引导他把主导权全数交出。这是一件无比困难的事，但对Ai来说，这可比让游作吐露真心来的容易。  
令人意外的是，游作在察觉到他的意图后主动交出了主导权，高中生的尾巴虚缠住他拦在腰上的那只手，跟随着他的引导小声哼哼，只有在感到不满时，才会在他下唇上咬一小口作为报复，这不禁让Ai怀疑是不是猫耳的程序真的对他产生了什么负面影响。  
这个吻是游作结束的，他一只手按在伊格尼斯的胸口上，另一只手虚弱地抓着他的衣领，缓慢地调整着呼吸，白净的脸上因为缺氧透出一丝薄红。  
“怎么突然……”  
嘴唇上柔软的触感还没消失，Ai知道他需要一点喘息的间隙，过于难耐的等候时间只能靠摩挲高中生柔软的腰际来缓解。  
猫尾的毛尖轻轻扫过手背，Ai猜测他的程序在刚刚停顿了一纳秒。  
“Tick or Treat～”游作的声音很轻，“你是想要糖？还是想被恶作剧？”  
Ai沉默不语，这只猫未免太会捣乱了些。

Fin.


End file.
